


Where Your Heart Belongs

by sprinklednana



Series: you, always. (nomin oneshots) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Lots of it, M/M, One Shot, bestfriends!nomin, blink and you'll miss markhyuck and chensung, dreamies are here too but barely, i guess, jaemin loves jeno so much, jeno does too, really cheesy you’ve been warned, super light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/sprinklednana
Summary: It has always been Jaemin and Jeno, Jeno and Jaemin. They never put their relationship into words, and Jaemin was always satisfied with it.Not now though.Not when Lami, a pretty girl from a year below them stands in front of their declared table in the cafeteria, blushing, hands on her back, and shy but determined eyes focused on Jeno.HisJeno.





	Where Your Heart Belongs

 

When Jaemin thinks of Jeno, he thinks of safety. home. comfort. family. friend. _love_.

 

Jaemin thinks of pretty eye smiles, of tracing moles on the other’s face, of days spent running and playing around in the park, of nights spent whispering and holding each other’s hand, of kisses on the crown of his head, of a finger on the tip of his nose, of a hand on the small of his back, of a thumb on his cheek, of resting his head on a steady beating heart, of laughter bouncing on the walls of his room, and of comfortable silence resting in between.

 

Jaemin has never said it out loud, or ever even thought deeply about it, but Jeno was kind of his everything. It has always been Jaemin and Jeno, Jeno and Jaemin.

 

They never put their relationship into words, not even when their own mothers declared themselves in-laws when Jaemin and Jeno were barely eight years old, not even when Mark and Donghyuck joke about them being the next couple in their group of friends, not even as Chenle and Jisung share a meaningful look whenever they so much as sit next to each other, and not even when Renjun  _swears_ he’s going to burn down the entire school if they don’t date by the end of junior year.

 

It’s always been like this, and Jaemin used to be satisfied with it; comforted by it, even.

 

Not now though.

 

Not when Lami, a pretty girl from a year below them stands in front of their declared table in the cafeteria, blushing, hands behind her back, shy but determined eyes forcused on Jeno. _His_ Jeno.

 

“ _Uhh_. I really a-admire you Jeno. I w-was wondering if I can, can I please talk to you? in private?”

 

Unbeknownst to Jaemin, all of their friends share a look before casting their eyes on him, guaging his reaction.

 

Confessions aren’t really new to them, considering they’re all a few of the most popular people in school. Jeno especially, being  _both_ smart and sweet, not to mention athletic and crazily good at basketball. Jaemin thinks, having such a handsome face doesn’t hurt either.

 

This isn’t the first time someone has liked Jeno, Lami was just one of many. But Jeno’s other admirers opted for just leaving him love letters and chocolates in his locker, sending him gifts on Valentines day, and screaming his name at the top of their lungs during his games.

 

Never like this, never going up to him and not remaining anonymous. Never someone as beautiful, talented, and popular as _Lami_.

 

It left a hollow feeling in Jaemin’s stomach.

 

Jaemin was jolted out of his muddled thoughts when he felt a soft, almost  _hesitant_ , touch on his thigh.

 

“Hey,” Jeno starts, connecting their eyes, giving him a look he can’t quite figure out. _Questioning_.

 

_Asking for permission_ , even.

 

After a beat, Jaemin gives him a smile and a small nod.

 

His best friend just looks at him for a while before patting his thigh and getting up from his seat.

 

“Okay. _Okay_ , Lami. I’ll be back, guys.”

 

He doesn’t dare look at any of their friends until the bell rings, signalling the end of lunch period.

 

Jeno didn’t come back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaemin doesn’t see Jeno for the rest of the day, and chose to ignore the 5 unread messages on his phone from the same boy.

 

There’s a weird feeling in his chest that he knows the exact name of but can’t quite say out loud.

 

Jeno has always been his and not really his at the same time. It was hurting his heart.

 

On good days, they walk home together. Home meaning Jaemin’s since his house is a few blocks closer than the other boy’s. Sometimes they would talk and talk about everything under the sun, debating about the most ridiculous things. Other times they would play video games or watch stupid videos on their phones till dark.

 

And on Jaemin’s _favorite_ days, when one of them is particularly tired or sad, they would just lay on Jaemin’s bed, Jeno’s arms wrapped tightly around him, legs tangled, covered in blankets, with Jeno giggling once in a while because he claims the younger's face tucked in the junction of his neck and shoulder tickles him.

 

This is not one of those.

 

Jaemin walks home alone right after class, not waiting and watching the other’s two-hour basketball practice like he does every single day. He’s not angry, not even sad, he realized. Just a little hollow. _Just a little without-Jeno._

 

He doesn’t realize he arrived at his room, too lost in his own thoughts.

 

Suddenly he’s just in one of Jeno’s hoodies, one that he usually wears during the rare times that Jeno’s away ~~(and he’s missing him)~~ , shorts, and mismatched socks, laying in bed and staring at the ceiling.

 

Different scenarios pass by his head and he tries to force it down by taking a much needed nap.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaemin wakes up to a dark room, heat emanating from the right side of the bed, and feather like touches on his face.

 

Even in his sleep-drugged state, he doesn’t have to look to his right to know who’s the culprit.

 

“ _Nana_ ,” Jeno says in a way where Jaemin is sure he’s _pouting_. “you didn’t wait up for me today, and you wouldn’t answer my texts, you got all of us really worried.”

 

He doesn’t raise his voice, _he would never_ , but Jaemin knew he was angry, worried, and just a little disappointed.

 

Jaemin feels one of Jeno’s slender hands on his cheek, gently but firmly turning his head towards him “ _Na_ , look at me, tell me what’s wrong.”

 

But Jaemin remains silent, he didn’t want to make Jeno angry, but he sincerely didn’t have a clue what to say.

 

“Look at me, please, Na.” and he does, because he could never resist Jeno anyway, it was futile to try.

 

They just stared at each other for what felt like hours before Jaemin found it in him to turn his body towards Jeno, “ _Lami_.... you talked to her.”

 

“I did.”

 

Jeno tilts his head a bit, moving his hand from Jaemin’s face to his neck, to his shoulder, and finally stopping at his waist.

 

Jaemin mindlessly traces his fingers on Jeno’s exposed collarbone, eyes choosing to focus on his own hands instead of his best friend’s intense gaze.

 

“W-what did she tell you?”

 

“She told me she likes me,” Jaemin visibly deflates and Jeno instinctively wraps his arm around his waist tighter, bringing their bodies closer together “is that what this is about, _Jamie_?”

 

Jaemin’s movement stops and it might not seem like a drastic change to anyone else but it’s _Jeno_ and Jeno just _know_ s. He notices Jaemin’s downcast eyes, the small pout on his lips, and the slightest tremble on his chin.

 

And just like he predicted, not a second later, Na Jaemin begins to cry.

 

The thing about Jaemin is, despite having a body filled with such uncontrolled energy, wild eyes, and perhaps the brightest smile to ever exist, he’s a really messy crier. Unstoppable tears, loud wailing, snot running down his nose, and all those pretty things.

 

Despite their current situation, Jeno lets out a deep chuckle, wrapping both of his arms protectively around his best friend. “Oh no, _baby_ , no.”

 

“Why are y-you laughing at m-me?” Jaemin wails, muffled by his sobbing and his face being buried in Jeno’s chest.

 

“Why are you crying, Na?” Jeno pulls him away a little, eyes searching. “Is this because of Lami?”

 

“What did you tell her?” Jaemin continues to pout and Jeno continues to think that he’s the cutest boy in the whole world, snot and all.

 

Jeno caresses Jaemin’s cheek with his thumb and softly says, “I thanked her. I told her that I’m really grateful that a beautiful and sweet girl like her would like me. But...”

 

“But?”

 

“But my heart already belongs to someone else.”

 

“And?”

 

Jeno laughs then, deep and hearty, showing of his million dollar eyesmile.

 

“And _what,_ nana?”

 

“Who does your heart belong to?”

 

Jeno looks at him then and runs a hand through his hair before placing it back on the younger's waist and bringing their bodies even closer than before.

 

Jeno kisses his forehead,

 

“My silly little Nana, I thought you already knew.”

 

He touches Jaemin’s nose with his and gently rubs them together, he knew how crazy Jaemin was for that small action, how easily Jaemin melts in his embrace whenever he does it, and this time is no exception.

 

Jaemin hums, making Jeno stop and tilt his head a little.

 

Jaemin feels as if his heart is gonna beat out of his chest, his best friend is looking at him so intensely and rubbing comforting circles on his waist and the small of his back.

 

Their faces are so close to each other that he’s feeling the other’s hot breath on his own mouth.

 

Everything about this is so intense and so intimate, it was making Jaemin dizzy.

 

It feels right and familiar because everything about their relationship has always been intimate. But they both knew, _can feel it in their bones_ , that something significant was going to happen tonight.

 

Jeno hums, “My heart has always belonged to you, Na Jaemin, my heart will always belong to you.”

 

And before Jeno could further elaborate, Jaemin grabs him by the neck and kisses him.

 

Despite being clumsy and awkward, considering this was their first (of many) kisses, it was still soft and sweet.

 

Jeno smiles into their kiss, making Jaemin hum.

 

They got lost in their own little world, with Jaemin’s hands rubbing the nape of Jeno’s neck and tugging at his hair once in a while, Jaemin was making sounds from          the back of his throat and it was driving Jeno mad, so he just opted to distract himself by mapping Jaemin’s body with his own hands (which was, to be fair, a very good distraction).

 

The longer they kissed, the more it felt like a dream to Jaemin, his heart felt full and his mind felt hazy, and he had to push at Jeno’s chest to take a break from their kissing and actually breathe.

 

“Jeno,” he says, breathless, forehead resting on the other’s.

 

“ _Baby_.” Jeno says, with a smirk, because the little shit knows that Jaemin getting blushy because of the pet name and hiding himself in Jeno’s neck is the exact reaction he would get.

 

He laughs and Jaemin groans, “Why are you so mean? No wonder everyone in school’s after you, _such a flirt_.” pinching the other where he can reach, which happens to be Jeno’s arm.

 

“You’re the only one I flirt with.” This makes Jaemin pull away from his neck and stare at the other boy’s purposely cute pouty face, and he doesn’t resist the urge to kiss the pout away and actually give him a lingering peck on the lips.

 

He pulls away but Jeno pulls him back closer, diving for another, giving him a deep kiss that would get Jaemin blushing for a whole week.

 

Jaemin pushes him away again and gives him a small peck before saying “I didn’t get to tell you earlier but I love you, Lee Jeno. So much. My heart has always been yours too.”

 

And they kiss for God knows how long before Jeno pulls away from him and gives him soft kisses on his jaw and all over his neck.

 

Jaemin feels like he lost his mind.

 

“How are you so good at this, _No_?”

 

This makes Jeno smile and he answers while still leaving lingering kisses in every single part of his Nana’s neck,

 

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ve never done this with anyone before. I’ve just - I... please don’t take this the wrong way, but I’ve always dreamt about being like this. I like being intimate with you, being connected with you”

 

“I like it too.” Jaemin states, and to prove his point (and also for his own pleasure), he pushes Jeno away a little before tugging on the neckline of his shirt and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his collarbone.

 

Jeno’s breath hitched and he closes his eyes. “I’ve always wanted to do that too, Jeno. I love you so much. _I love you I love you I love you_.”

 

Jeno places his forehead on Jaemin’s, “I love you so much more, baby.”

 

“Impossible.”

 

 

 

_Perhaps Renjun doesn’t have to burn the whole school down._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first ever fanfic so tell me what you think about it! (please be nice about it tho bc my heart is soft and weak thank you vm) 
> 
> You can also ask me questions in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sprinklednana) or [twt](https://twitter.com/sprinklednana?lang=en) if you want!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
